Hasta Mi Ultimo Dia
by SweetDreamsLOVE
Summary: Dicen que La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea, pero y si tambien tenemos que conservar el amor?, sera que es verdad que no se pueden tener dos cosas a la vez...
1. El Funeral

_~Los personajes le pertenecen a Laa Grandiosa & estupenda Meyer,, yo solo usoo mi imaginación para creear esta historia :D~_

**Cap.1 El Funeral**

**POV. Vanesa**

Es un 5 de enero, 11 días después de la muerte de mi abuela, estaba en la funeraria esperando ha que llegaran las personas que iban a venir al funeral, la verdad en un funeral no hay con que divertirse y además era un funeral no era para estar divirtiéndome. Por fin llegaron mis primas…

-hola Van-me saludo Alice mi adorada prima.

-Hola y Rose? –

-esta con mi mama, Ha mira allá viene-

-Chicas, Chicas Jasper traerá a un amigo-

-Que? Como – le respondió Alice muy sorprendida

-si le acaba de hablar a mi mama diciéndole que no tarda en llegar que llegaba como en 5 minutos, bueno solo les quise decir eso iré allá con mi tía - termino de decir Rosalie

-wow! Te imaginas vane, a quien ira a traer si es Guapo? Hahahaha!-

-Alice tranquilízate, además a ti te va y te viene no? Según amas demasiado a emmett como para cambiarlo por alguien no?- le dije

-Tonta, no lo digo por mi!, obvio yo amo a emmett con todo mi corazón pero acaso tu no cuentas?, te lo puedo presentar,,-

-NO! Ni se te ocurra,-

-Haaaaayyyy! Mira- me dijo mi adorada prima girándome hacia la entrada de la funeraria.

Pero que veían mis ojos dos muchachos obvio uno mi primo claro pero a su lado a un muchacho diferente a el muy diferente era de estatura mediana, delgado, guapo, sus cabellos color negro todos desordenados una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera, no me había dado cuanta de cómo me le había quedando viendo hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y enseguida me voltee ha seguir platicando con Alice.

-Te gusto verdad?-

-Hay Alice por dios como crees! No! Es horrible esta feo- le dije

-jajaja eso que te lo crea tu abuela!, si bien vi como te le quedabas viendo casi se te salía la baba-

-No es cierto!- le dije ya empezando a pelear

-Hola chicas que pasa?- dijo mi Tía Tania que se unió con nosotras junto con Rose

-a Vane le gusto el amigo de Jass- les dijo Alice

-No es verdad no me G-U-S-T-O!-la verdad me estaba empezando a enfadar si les decía la verdad que si me gustaba se les iba a ocurrir cada cosa que la verdad ni me quería imaginar.

-Vamos vane si esta bien guapo- me dijo rose

-si ve, mira además se nos queda viendo mucho no creen chicas?- dijo Tania

En se instante cometí el grandísimo error de voltear y que choco con algo. Ho dios pero si era el y le acababa de tirar el café encima.

-¿Pero que te pasa!- dijo el

-Perdón no era mi intención-

-Vale no fue mucho además no se nota tu playera es negra- le dijo Jass

-bueno si es verdad discúlpame es que el café estaba caliente-

-no discúlpame tú-

-Bueno, bueno todos los disculpamos, pero Jass no nos presentas a tu amigo?-

-Ha si claro Alice, Rosalie , Vanesa y mi tía Tania y pues el es Jacob-

-Mucho gusto-Respondió mi tía Tania

-Hola-Respondimos a la vez mis primas y yo

Nos salimos un poco afuera al carro estábamos ya algo enfadados Alice ya no había insistido tanto con el tema de Jacob, había escuchado que le dicen Jake, dios estaba embobada con este hombre alguna vez había visto ha alguien así?. Es tan guapo, no sabia si era mi imaginación pero lo había visto mirar mucho hacia donde nosotras estábamos sentadas pero prefería no decir nada no quería que me volvieran a echar carrilla no quería hacerme ilusiones yo era una chiquilla de 15 años, bien se podía fijar en Rosalie ella es muy bella, alta, delgada su pelo castaño largo, en fin cualquier hombre se fijaría en ella, al igual que Tania, es mi tía lo se pero casi no la llamamos por tía le decimos mejor Tania ya que dicen que no parece que sea nuestra tía ella es muy parecida a Rosalie el único cambio es el cabello el de Tania es rizado y Rosalie lo tiene mas lacio que Rizo, valla mi confidente…Alice es tan linda, pequeña parece un duendecillo siempre preocupada por los demás, pero sobretodo por andar siempre a la moda, y yo una siempre niña, estatura mediana, y cabello largo negro, lo que mas amaba de mi cuerpo era mi cabello y mis ojos color café….

-hey Vanesa andas perdida?- me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos…

**POV ALICE.**

-hey Vanesa andas perdida- le dije a mi prima que andaba en las nubes llevaba horas hablándole y no me hacia caso

-ja ja no como crees solo estaba pensando-

-en que pensabas que te pusiste roja como un tomate… bueno bueno olvídalo mejor deja te digo que no tarda en venir emmett, llevo diciéndote eso horas y no me hacías caso-

-Lo siento Alice es que estoy un poco cansada y creo que me andaba quedando dormida-

-aja de seguro empezando a soñar con Jake…o no?-

-Ya Alice por favor no sigas-

-Hola chicas…- conozco perfectamente esa voz…

* * *

**Ola Olaaa pss espero & les guusteee es mi primer Fiic & mee gusztaaria muchoo qe me apoyaran & mee dejan sus reviews? **


	2. Conociendonos

_~Los personajes le pertenecen a Laa Grandiosa & estupenda Meyer,, yo solo usoo mi imaginación para creear esta historia :D~_

**Cap 2 Conociéndonos.**

Pov Alice

-Hola chicas…- conozco perfectamente esa voz…

-Amor! Te extrañe muchismo-

-Yo también- diciendo eso emmett me abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios

-Hola Emmett- dijo mi prima ahora la que se puso roja de la vergüenza fui yo y vi como mi prima se empezó a reír.

-Jajaja primita no creí algún día llegarte a ver si de roja- se burlo Vanesa

-Hay ya Vanesa no seas así con tu prima se ve hermosa así con su cara de ese color-

-ya por favor dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí….Hay mira Vanesa hay viene Jasper junto con Jake…

-Quien es Jake?- dijo emmett

-Hola emmett, Mm. Alice vamos a ir a casa de Natalia venimos mas al rato,…vamonos Jake- llego diciendo

-chicos yo los puedo llevar, y sirve que de pasada llegamos a cenar a algún lugar no les parece?-

-Hay si Jasper vamos a cenar con Emmett y de paso los dejamos ahí en el jardín y ya tu vas con tu novia si?-

-Alice…-

-Si vamos Jasper Mm. esque tengo hambre- lo interrumpió Jake.

-esta bien vamos-

**Pov Vanesa**

Llegamos a cenar Emmett nos llevo a una taqueria yo no tenia mucha hambre ya que me había tomado un café, todos estaban platicando yo era un poco callada y además me daba pena sacar platica, Rose quería que yo participara en la platica pero ella se dio cuenta que no quería así que de vez en cuando platicaba conmigo porque estaba mas platicando con Jasper y Jake que conmigo. No me había dado cuenta de que no paraba de ver a Jake hasta que me lo dijo Rosalie…

-Creo que le empezare a Creer a Alice hehe, no le quitas el ojo a Jake-

En ese instante me empecé a sonrojar y el volteo a verme trate de ya no voltearlo a ver mucho pero me fue imposible cuando yo me volteaba era de que el me había visto viéndolo o porque Rosalie me daba un codazo para que fuera mas disimulada, Emmett nos dejo en un jardín cerca de la casa de Natalia mientras el y Alice iban por un poco de ropa a su casa. Nos quedamos solo Jake, Rosalie yo en el jardín…

-Chicos ya me aburrí- dijo por fin Rosalie rompiendo el silencio.

-Mm. ps no hay nada divertido que hacer a media noche en un parque donde no hay nadie- dijo Jake

-oye y a ti no te van a regañar de llegar tarde a tu casa?-

-no tu hermano le dijo a mi papa que llegaría un poco tarde porque iría un funeral-

-espera horita vengo- dijo Rosalie y se fue

-OYE!- hable

-Valla creí que no hablabas-

-ja ja si hablo y lo que me pasa por no hablar es que me dejen sola-

-ósea que yo soy nadie?-

Al decir eso me empecé a poner roja como un tomate y el empezó a reír, su risa era tan hermosa pero tenia que decir algo no me tenia que quedar callada..

-pero es como si estuviera sola porque no te conozco y Mm. me han dicho que no hable con extraños-

-órale, bueno entonces no me conoces…. Este me presento me llamo Jacob Black y tu bella dama- dijo dando la mano como un saludo

-Ja Ja… mucho gusto Jacob yo soy Vanesa…Vanesa Swan-

-Por favor dime Jake.. Me gusta más que Jacob, te pondré un apodo.. Mm. tu apodo será Nessi-

-Que? Mm. No lo había escuchado antes eres bueno para poner apodos hehe?-

-No noce porque se me vino ese apodo te gusto?-

-si esta bonito, bueno es que como para mi nombre no hay muchos apodos, o si los hay no los conozco porque nomás me dicen Vanesa o vane.-

-sabes a donde fue Rosalie?-

-no la verdad no solo dijo algo como ya me enfade y empezó a caminar y fue cuando tu te moviste de echo yo pensaba que tu estabas muda porque no hablabas para nada- genial empecé a sonrojarme.

-ee..ssque coom..o no.. te conozco ….y además no soy de mucha comunicación soy callada.-

-Ho, y cuantos años tienes?-

-Mm. 14 y tu?-

-15 te gano por uno, eres muy pequeña, creí que eras más grande-

-Mm. oye y estudias o trabajas?, vives por aquí?-

-ja estudio, y si vivo aquí derecho y tu estudias no? Pero vamos no me gustaría conocernos así con varias preguntas a la ves mejor platicame tu algo de tu vida y yo te cuento algo de la mía sale?-

-si estudio en la Secundaria, y bueno esta bien vivo con mi tía Tania y mi mama se llamaba Isabela pero murió cuando yo tenia 12 años y mi vida no es tan interesante porque no cuentas mejor tu la tuya?-

-si es interesante tu vida y la verdad lo siento no sabia lo de tu mama-

-no hay problema pero venga te toca ahora a ti-

-bueno yo vivo con mi papa Billy, y tengo dos hermanas una se llama Rachel y la otra Sandra, y ya es todo mi mama dejo a mi papa cuando yo tenia 13 años se fue y se llevo a mis hermanas y yo me quede con mi papa, a veces la voy a visitar los fines de semana y en vacaciones me voy con ella.-

pude notar la tristeza en su voz le dolía contar su vida al igual que a mi me dolía contar la mía, no supe como pero poco a poco nos fuimos acercando el uno con el otro no me había dado hasta que vi su cara muy cerca de la mía y empecé a sentir sus labios contra los míos le respondí, mi boca acepto la suya sin hacer ningún ademán el no sabia que este era mi primer beso, el me abrazo y siguió besando mi labios con mucha ternura pero tuvimos que volver a la realidad cuando escuchamos un grito.

-Vanesa!- era Jasper. Los dos volteamos a la ves el me soltó de inmediato y yo agache la cabeza me di cuenta de que venia junto con Rosalie…

* * *

**_aaaw essperoo & leess gusstee:D _**


End file.
